Seriously?
by theaverys
Summary: The season premiere of April's favorite show is showing just as she goes into labor! See how it unfolds!


**Just a little somethin-somethin in honor of Grey's Day! I tried to tie the season premiere into this story, but I used ER to replace the Grey's premiere if that makes sense. Since ER used to be what Grey's is now. But I doubt any of you actually remember ER :P April is a die-hard fan I figure, like us! I also tied in a scene from the office, points to the first person who points it out. I hope this story makes sense.**

"Are you kidding me, babe?" Jackson sighed, clearly annoyed with his laboring wife. She was getting her first contractions and they knew the baby was finally on the way. She was moving around, up and down off the sofa and pacing back and forth across the living room floor while holding her lower back. The breathing that they practiced in lamaze was naturally the easiest way for her to breathe in her condition, so she was huffing and puffing.

"No. I'm not kidding. Do I look like I"m in the mood to joke around with you right now Jackson?" She cut him off, waving her hands up and down her body. "ER is my favorite show, I've watched for every single season," she barked, stopping to let out a shrill and agonizing scream. "And I'm not missing the season premiere just because I'm in the extremely early stages of labor."

He let out a condescending laugh. "Do you hear yourself right now? DVR ER, I don't really care but my son will not be born in our apartment because you need to see if Abby and Luka hook up tonight!"

She shook her head, shaking him off really. "You know we have plenty of time Jackson. We're doctors. I'm barely dilated. This is a one hour show. Relax."

"Relax? Seriously? Seriously?!" He gasped, exasperated. When he got this stressed he took to waving his arms in the air and rubbing his hands on his head.

"They're only 6 minutes apart. We have plenty of time." She promised him coolly, carefully lowering herself to the couch now that her most recent bout of contractions was over.

He sat down on the couch, flipping open baby books that they read. Even though he knew about all this stuff from med school, it was still helpful for him to reread it to prepare for their son.

"Page 72, go at 4 to 5 minutes." He pointed, flopping the book onto the floor.

"On page 45, go at 5 minutes." He read, annoyed and anxiously. Making sure April saw the text on the page.

"This one, page 34, go at 3 to 5 minutes." He pointed again. Huffing at his wife. "Different, but not really."

She shushed him. "I don't talk when the Celtics are on."

"You have got to be kidding me." He groaned, pulling out his cell phone. "Sorry in advance for what I'm about to do."

She stared at him, trying to figure out what he was about to do. Until it hit her.

He gave her a look that was a mix of apologetic, and "don't test me again".

"You wouldn't!" She tried to jump up off the couch to grab his cell phone but gravity hit her and she didn't go anywhere. She needed his help to get up and she kept forgetting.

"Mom, April's in labor and she won't go to the hospital until ER is over!" He hollered into the phone backing up from the couch incase a sudden burst of energy killed her inertia and helped April up so she could attack.

"Jackson!" She screamed, folding her arms over her chest in the ultimate pout-like position.

He shook his shoulders. "She wants to talk to you."

April took a second to mutter a few strings of profanities she rarely ever used under her breath. "Fine. I'm going, tell her I'm going." She demanded, holding out her arm for him to help her up. He did and then she bellowed at the beginning of another contraction and her panic attack at the same time.

"I'll call you back. Meet us at the hospital." He quickly shot out before putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Oh God. Are you ok? I told you we need to go now!" He yelled pulling her toward the door. Their overnight bag was already in his office so they had one less thing to think about today.

"No Jackson, no I'm not ok!" She weeped. "I'm not ready to be a mom! I'm not ready to have a baby. Nine months wasn't enough! What if we mess up? What if I don't wake up when he's crying? What if I drop him?" She spouted, illogically.

Jackson pulled her into his arms. "Hey. Hey. Calm down. We're not going to drop him. And one of us will hear him when he cries. We can do this. Okay? We got this." He cooed her, soothing her by running his hand up and down her back.

She looked up at him, nearly content and just about pacified. "We can?" She sniffled.

"We can." He kissed her, lovingly. "Me and you."

April smiled. If there was one thing he could promise her that would always calm her down, it was that. "Me and you."


End file.
